The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fissalmrosexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fissalmrosexe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with uniformly deep salmon or salmon-pink flower color, in combination with medium-green foliage.
xe2x80x98Fissalmrosexe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996.
The female parent was a hybrid seedling, No. 1216-3 (unpatented), having uniform salmon colored, single-type flowers, light to medium-green foliage with strong zonation, and vigorous growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fissalmrosexe2x80x99 was the variety xe2x80x98Fiseyexe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,302, which is characterized by light-violet flowers with large red eyes on petals, and large, medium green leaves without zonation.
xe2x80x98Fissalmrosexe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fissalmrosexe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fissalmrosexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fissalmrosexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fissalmrosexe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bright rose colored, weakly semi-double flowers;
2. Large, roundflowers and very wide inflorescences;
3. Medium green foliage with distinct zonation;
4. Vigorous growth, and relatively tall plant habit; and
5. Mid season spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fissalmrosexe2x80x99 is the variety xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99, United States plant patent applied for, Ser. No. 09/632,244.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fissalmrosexe2x80x99 has a more intense flower color, longer peduncles, weaker anthocyanin coloration of pedicels and sepals, and not quite as strong zonation on leaves.